


Finding the truth

by Galadrielkenobi



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadrielkenobi/pseuds/Galadrielkenobi
Summary: Something wasn't right to Maria. She felt that the things she was doing weren't the right choices. She needed to ask, she needed answers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! So this is my first far cry fic, I hope y'all will like it. It's been a long time since I wrote my last fic so I'm a bit rusty and I don't usually write smut either.  
> Kudos and especially comments are appreciated! Comments make me better at writing! :)

“ You look lost deputy ”  
Something didn’t felt right. She didn’t know what the feeling was. But it was there and she didn’t liked it.  
“ Maria... ”  
She looked at the person who was trying to reach out to her.  
“ Come on dude, you are scaring me... “ Sharky said. He looked really concerned.  
“ I’m fine Sharky, don’t worry about me “ Maria tried to ease Sharky’s concerns. He knew she was lying.  
“ I know you are lying dude, I’m not that dumb “ he looked a bit hurt.

“ I... I was just thinking. What if Joseph is right about everything?”  
“ Are you serious Maria? Come on, don’t tell me you are actually thinking that he is telling the truth, no way dude! “  
“ It’s just... I have this feeling. My gut is telling me something. I... I don’t know what’s going on but I feel like if I walk this path, it won’t be good”.  
Sharky looked even more concerned now “ Hey, you sounded like Joseph right there, that’s not cool”.  
Maria turned her gaze to Sharky “You asked me what was wrong with me and I answered you Sharky. I don’t care if I sound just like him, I’m telling you, this is how I’m feeling right now”.

She take a deep breath and tried to calm herself “I haven’t confronted any of them yet, maybe I still have a chance” she murmured.  
“ Are you okay now Maria? ” Sharky asked.  
“ Yeah, I’m fine now Sharky. I feel fine now. Sorry if I sounded angry, it’s just... this whole thing is too much to me. I need some alone time if you don’t mind”. Maria said and tried to smile.  
“ Totally understandable dude. I would probably feel the same way if I were you. Anyway call me if you need anything” he said and left.

Maria started thinking “ What do I do? Damnit! I don’t know what to do! I can’t just go and see Joseph Seed like if nothing happened. Even if I didn’t killed any of the siblings yet, I still did some major damage to their whole operation! If any of the cult members see me now they will shoot me on sight. And even if I reached out to Joseph then what?”. She felt really lost at the moment. She wished that she never arrived to this place.  
“ Maybe... I just need to get marked... I think if I do more damage, they will mark me again”. She thought about libarating another outpost, since it wasn’t that difficult to her. All she need was her bow & arrow. She quickly found an outpost that wasn’t libarated yet in John’s region. She quickly killed everyone without them noticing. After that she heard the message that she was marked again. 

After few minutes, she felt dizzy, just like the first time and fell down to the ground. When she opened her eyes, she was sitting on a chair and couldn’t moved her arms. She heard John’s voice and then saw Hudson right infront of her.  
She didn’t liked seeing Hudson here, she didn’t wanted anyone to see her when she is going to talk about what she is feeling.  
“ Finally awake, I have been waiting for you ” John said with a big smile.  
“ What can I say, I’m a trouble maker”.  
“Indeed you are. But now it’s time to confess your sins and atone. It’s the will...”  
“The will of the Father? Yeah I heard you say that many times now” Maria completed his sentence.  
John looked annoyed but didn’t say anything.

“ So, who wants to go first? Just say yes, if you want to go first” he said and looked directly to Maria. It was so obvious that he only cared about her confession.  
Maria immediately said yes. She was here to talk to John after all. Well actually to Joseph, but that was impossible at this point. If she manage to make him believe in her, maybe she could reach out.  
“ Ah, yes, YES. Thank you! You won’t regret this. First, let me just take Hudson away so we can do this alone. Confessions needs to be done alone, in private” John said while dragging Hudson away. She screamed but Maria wasn’t able to help her. And she wasn’t here for that at the moment.  
She waited. 5 minutes past and she started getting impatient. “Goddamnit John! What is he doing anyways? It’s not like we are on a date!”. After 20 minutes John came back and he somewhat looked better. There was also a nice scent coming from him which made Maria very confused.

“ You know it’s been like 20 minutes. I think that’s a bit too long to take Hudson to wherever you are taking”  
John looked surprised “ I didn’t know you wanted to confess to me that bad. Sorry for keeping you waiting “  
“ I know this is probably going to sound unbelievable but I need to talk with the Father “.  
John was startled “ You want to talk with my brother? Why is that? “  
“ I.. I need to ask him something. I just need to talk with him okay?”  
John looked deeply into her eyes and tried to understand what she was feeling. He immediately sees what the feeling was because he felt the same way years ago.  
“ You feel lost. You are having doubts. You are wondering if the Father is telling the truth “  
Maria kept her silence. All of the things he said was true and she wasn’t going to deny it. 

“ I take your silence as yes... Well I can’t just take you to the father though... We still have a date... I mean you are going to confess. You have to”  
“ Because it’s the will of the Father? “  
“ Yes “  
Maria sighed deeply “ Okay, fine. I’ll confess. But what I’m going to confess, I don’t know what to say”.  
“ Just tell me everything about you! With every detail “ he sounded excited for some reason.  
“ So you just want to hear my life story? ”  
“ Well, yes, I guess you can say that “

Maria started talking about her childhood. She grow up orphan and didn’t had anyone in her life. She was always alone and even in school she didn’t talked with a lot of people. She didn’t made any long lasting friendships. The only family she knew was the Chief. That was one of the reasons why she felt hesitant to do what she is doing right now. She felt as if she was betraying to him right now but at the same time, everything felt so wrong to her. They shouldn’t come here in the first place. They should have left them alone in the first place.  
While she was talking about herself Maria noticed that John was listening to her like he was interested in her. She talked about things that she didn’t told anyone, not even to Chief. She didn’t know why, she just felt like he cared about her. Then he talked about his own childhood. Listening to John’s childhood made her realize why he was acting like the way he is. She felt really bad about him and his brothers.

“ John, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what to say “.  
“ You don’t have to say anything. It’s all in the past now “  
“ So what now John? Can I see the father? “  
“ No, not yet. I still need to write your sin on you” John said and took his tattoo gun.  
“ Come on, do you have to really do that?” Maria asked. She wasn’t a big fan of needles and didn’t liked the idea of having a tattoo on her chest.  
“ I’m sorry but that’s how the confessions go. Don’t worry it won’t hurt so much “. John said and unbuttoned Maria’s shirt. She was glad that she didn’t forgot to wear her bra today. After that John took a sponge that was soaked with water and wiped her chest. Suddenly she felt her cheeks starting to burn. His hands were too close to her skin.

“ So.... now I have to think of a sin... What are you...” John started thinking.  
“ Lust “ Maria said without thinking.  
“ Lust? Why would you think it would be lust? “ John asked.  
“ Uhh, I.... .That just come to my mind right now, I don’t know why “ Maria tried not to look at his face, she was feeling really embarrassed right now. She shouldn’t be feeling this way right now.  
John grabbed her chin and made her look at his eyes “ Uhh, I see... You are really strange, you know that right?”.  
“ Yeah, I get that a lot”.  
“ I guess Lust is fitting for you. Just stay relaxed and don’t move. It’s going to stink but it’s not going to hurt that badly. Trust me “.  
She had to trust him, there was no other option. She lay down on a couch and then John sat on top of her to get much closer.

“ Wait, this is kinda awkard. Can you just do it right next to me “ Maria asked. The burning feeling was filling her body.  
“ I thought you wouldn’t mind it. Besides, I feel a lot comfortable like this “ John said and started working.  
She came here just to talk and now she was feeling really awkard and didn’t know where to look. John was very focused and didn’t paid any attention to her. The tattoo gun was also hurting her badly. She grabbed John’s arm with an instict.  
“ Come on now, it’s almost done “ John said. After it’s done he get up and take a paper towel to wipe some blood that was coming from the tattoo.  
She looked at herself in the mirror. It didn’t looked really pleasing but then again she didn’t really had a choice. “ Can we go now?” Maria asked.

“ You want to go while feeling like this?” John asked back.  
“ Like... like what? “  
“ Horny “  
“ Ohh, uhh... I... what.. are you suggesting we have sex? Me and you? “  
“ Why not? “  
“ I.... I don’t know, I mean I would love to fuck, it would probably made me feel better but do we even have time?”  
“ Yeah we have time “

“ Allright then “ She quickly grabbed John’s chin and started kissing him. John took off her shirt of and throw her to the couch. He quickly took of his own shirt and pants then slowly started kissing her neck. Slowly going down and down.  
“ John, please... we don’t have much time....”  
“ Just say that you want to feel my cock inside you right now “  
“ Mood “  
She was right though. They proably didn’t had time for this. But goddamn he wanted to do this for a long time now. But he also wanted to not rush anything, he didn’t want to hurt her. John took her pants off and slowly slide inside of her. He knew that techincally they were sinning and if Joseph heard about it, he would get really mad at him but god it felt so good to him.  
“ Oh fuck John, go harder “ Maria moaned.  
“ You didn’t say please “  
“ Please! “  
He started going faster and faster.  
“ Yes, yes John!! “ Maria screamed. 

“ What is going on here!” a voice echoed in the room. They both knew who the sound belong to. They both turned their head to the voice. Joseph was standing there and he was looking not really happy. Jacob was next to him and he whispered “ Y’all are fucked”.  
“ Oh... Uh... Yeah... Hi, brother “ John said and tried to laugh.  
“ You both have a lot answering to do “ Joseph said.  
“ Oh, this is bad....” Maria murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria agrees to join to project but she doesn't want to hurt her friends. So she decides to talk with them personally starting with falls end. Most of them are going to question her decisions and some even going to leave her side. But she knows that this is the only way.

“ So does anyone wanna explain to me what was going on?” Joseph asked calmly. Maria and John were sitting next to each other and Joseph was standing infront of them. Jacob was standing next to Joseph and he looked rather amused by all the things that happened a few minutes ago.  
“ Umm, it’s kinda complicated....” Maria tried to explain.  
“ It didn’t looked that complicated” Jacob said while laughing.  
Joseph sighed deeply “ I expected better from you John, you dissapointed me”. John looked ashamed “ I’m sorry Joseph, this was my fault...”  
Maria looked at John and said “ Hey this is not entirely your fault” then turned her head back to Joseph “ Listen, it was a mistake okay? We are sorry. This is not why I am here”. Joseph looked curious “ You sound like you wanted to come here... Perhaphs you changed your mind about us?” he asked.

“ I need to talk to you Father. Alone” Maria said.  
Joseph looked at John and then turned to Jacob “ Leave us”. Jacob tried to protest but John dragged him before he could say anything”.  
Joseph turned his attention back to Maria “ What is it my child? What is bothering you?”.  
“ I... I don’t know where to start really...” Maria said. She tried to find the right words.  
“ It’s okay, my child. Take a deep breath and relax. You can tell me anything “  
Maria took a deep breath. She felt more comfortable now, also thanks to Joseph. She felt somewhat a lot safer next to him “ I have been seeing this dreams... It’s really weird”.  
“ Tell me about the dream. What did you see?” Joseph asked.  
“ I saw hope county burning. Everyone dead around me. You were there too. You were blaming me because I was responsible for everything bad that happened. First I thought it was the bliss that was effecting me but, it didn’t felt like that” Maria said. 

Joseph reached out to Maria and grabbed her hand “ Now you understand my child. The god is trying warn you. If you follow that path, only death will follow you”  
A tear dropped from Maria’s eye “ I... I see now. But they don’t see that. My friends, they don’t see it, they will not understand it. I don’t want to lose them... And I want to save Hudson and Pratt and even Burke” she started crying. Joseph sat next to her and hugged her “ I know how you feel my child. But don’t worry” he picked Maria’s chin “ I know that you can make them see. I know that you can make them believe” then he wiped the tears in her eyes. “ The moment I first saw you I know that you were going to be either our savior or our doom. I’m glad that you choose the right path”  
“ Father... Do you really believe that?” Maria asked.  
“ Yes my child, I believe in you” Joseph said with a smiled. Maria hugged him tightly while still crying. She really needed to hear that. She didn’t know why, but she really needed to hear that from someone. She never really had anyone that believed in her, only Whitehorse. She looked at him as a father figure. But nowadays, she didn’t felt anything. She felt like a tool that’s been used by the resistance. No one wanted to know how she felt, didn’t wanted to hear her opinion. There was only one mission- defeat the project of eden. They looked at her as their only hope while she was just a junior deputy. She didn’t felt special, but she brought hope to them so she tried her best. Even though her best wasn’t enough to them. They always asked something. There was always an outpost to be captured, a civilian to be rescued, a favor to be done but no one asked if she was allright, if she needed to take a break.  
“ It’s okay my child. You are going to be safe with us now” Joseph calmed her.

“ Wow” Jacob whispered. They were standing behind the door and they were listening the whole conversation. “ Damn, can you believe it? Pup is actually gonna join us” he turned to John. John looked as shocked as him. Suddenly the door opened.  
Joseph looked at John and Jacob “ We need a plan. John, bring Faith here” he ignored the fact that they were listening to him and Maria.  
“ Yes Joseph” John said and left immediately. Jacob looked at Joseph and asked “ How can we trust her? All of a sudden she wants to join, isn’t this a bit suspicious?”  
“ We have to trust her. She is a member of our family now, you have to get used to that. And another thing, no more training for her”  
Jacob was startled “ Are you serious? All that work is going to be a waste! Joseph if we want Eli out then we need the deputy!”  
“ She is not a tool Jacob. You’ll treat her as our family. We are going to change our plans”  
“ But –“ Jacob tried to speak but Joseph glared at him “ Yes Father, whatever you say”

John brought Faith with her and all of them sat around a table. Joseph looked each of them and started speaking “ As you know from now on Maria is going to help our project. She will fully support us but she also have things in her mind. She wants her deputy friends to be released. So we are going to agree with that. She also wants to approach to the resistance instead of fighting them”  
“ I don’t want to be part of violance anymore. I know that what I’m asking is too much but still I want to try” Maria said.  
Jacob sighed “ You do realize that what you are asking is impossible? Even if, let’s say, you were able to get Fall’s End or Whitehorse on your side, you’ll never get Eli’s support”  
“ Father said that he believes in you” Faith said then turned her head to Jacob “ If he believes in her, then she can do it!” Jacob didn’t looked convinced which Maria didn’t blamed him for it. Even John looked unsure what to feel about all of this.  
“ It’s all up to Maria now” Joseph said.  
Maria suddenly felt under pressure. Again, people were asking too much from her. But this time, this was her idea in the first place and she had to do the hardwork. She had to.  
“ I’ll try my best” Maria said. Joseph gave a quick smile “ I know you will”. All of them exited the room. Maria had to return to fall’s end. Seemed like the best place to start and most of her friends were there. She hoped that people that were following her would still had her back even though deep down she knew some of them were going to leave her and she had to let them go. She hoped that at least Sharky and Nick would have her back.  
Before leaving Maria decided to talk with John. She waited everyone else to leave.

“ Hey John, got a minute. I have to tell you something” Maria said. John turned his head to Maria and said “ Yeah I got time” he sat next to her.  
“ You know how we talked about our childhood’s back in the confession? Well... I lied”  
“ About what?” John asked, he looked curious.  
“ I lied about not growing up with my parents. I had parents but I didn’t wanted to talk about it then. Whenever I think about them, it only brings bad memories” she looked at John’s eyes “ But when you talked about your parents, you reminded me. We are kinda same you and I”.  
“ Maria...” John reached out to her and hold her hand “ Talk to me. I know it’s hard but talking about this will make you feel better”.

“ I... I had an alcholic and an abusive father. He would come home after drinking and he would beat me. Some days I would think that he would kill me. My mother was the only thing that kept me alive. She was the only good thing in my life. And then he just....” a tear dropped from her eye. “ He just....” her voice was shattering.  
John gave her a hug “ You don’t have to keep going, if you don’t feel like it”.  
Maria wiped the tear from her eye “ No, I need to say this. I kept this inside of me for so long. I didn’t even talked about this to Whitehorse” then she take a deep breath “ He killed my mother. In cold blood, when I was 10 years old. She tried to save me but he just killed her infront of me and then he told me that if I ever talked about this to anyone, he would kill me as well”. John didn’t know what to say.  
“ I had no one in my life. He abused me, he sexually abused me! I couldn’t fight him. But then when I turned 15, we had a huge fight. I... I killed him. And I ran away from home”.

“ Maria, I’m so sorry” John said.  
“ Whitehorse found me after few weeks. He didn’t said anything to me, but I think he knew that I was the murderer of my father. He adopted me and raised me like his own daughter. I owe him so much”.  
“ That’s actually nice. At least you found him” John said.  
“ Yeah. That’s one of the reasons that I don’t want violance John. He did so much for me, I can’t turn my back to him now”.  
“ I... I understand. I hope we don’t have to use violance. I do really hope that Joseph is right about you”.  
Maria stand up “ So that’s that. Now I don’t have to feel bad about not telling you the truth in the cofession. Thanks, John, for listening to me. I needed this”.  
“ You are welcome Maria. You are part of the family now” John said with a smile. Maria opened the door then she turned her head to John “ Oh and John?”  
“ I don’t think that what happened between us was a mistake”. John’s cheeks turned red “ Oh... I’m glad to hear that....”  
Maria hoped that their plan would work and at least some of the people will stand beside her.

“ Hey kid, where have you been? I heard reports that John captured you and I thought the worst! Glad to see that you are still with us” Dutch said over the radio.  
“ I’m fine Dutch. Don’t worry about me” Maria said.  
“ Well kid you are really close. We cant back now. You have to lure John outside the bunker. That’s the only way that we can libarete Holland Valley”.  
“ I know Dutch but there were some change of plans. I’ll talk to you later” Maria said and closed her radio. She called Sharky and Nick to her side and went to Fall’s End.  
“ Deputy are you okay? You were gone for a long time, we were worried about you” Sharky said.  
“ Yeah partner, we were worried sick. John didn’t do anything to you, did he?” Nick asked.  
“ I’m fine guys really. I have to talk with people, there is something important I need to tell” Maria said. They entered to the Spread Eagle. Mary May was standing where she usually is and Pastor Jerome was sitting there. 

“ Oh Deputy, glad to see you back safe and sound” Jerome said with a smile “ I hope John didn’t do anything to you”.  
“ No, I’m fine but there is something I need to talk with you guys and it’s serious”.  
Mary looked concerned “ What is it Deputy? Did something happened?”  
Maria take a deep breath “ Just bear with me okay. You might think that I’m going insane or other things but please, hear me out”.  
“ We trust you Deputy. You can tell us anything” Jerome said.  
“ I... I made a deal with Joseph Seed”.

The whole bar went to silence. All of them looked in shock.  
“ What... What kind of deal, deputy?” Jerome asked after what felt like a century.  
“ The eden’s gate will stop attacking us... but... “  
“ We have to join to Eden’s Gate? Gaddamnit Rook, we know that! Why do you think we are fighting against them? We don’t want to submit to their cult!” Mary shouted.  
“ Listen to me Mary, it’s not just that. I’m trying to gain Joseph’s trust. I will make him stop all the the awful things that they are doing. The bliss, the abductions. He is aware that his brother’s are getting out of control”.  
“ And you think, you can change Joseph Seed?” Mary asked.  
“ He believes in me! He said himself, he thinks that I can convice y’all to join him” Maria said.  
“ Partner... I love you but you know damn well I’ll never join to peggies” Nick said.  
“ Wait, hang on. Does that mean Joseph Seed trusts you?” Jerome asked.  
“ Yeah, I think so” Maria said.  
“ I feel like there is something going on that you are not telling us Maria...” Sharky said.

Maria turned to Sharky “ Well, I guess. You remember that I told you how I was feeling lately Sharky?”  
“ Like something wasn’t right... Like you were going in the wrong path....” Sharky said.  
“ Deputy, what do you mean by that?” Jerome asked.  
“ Well, I saw things... About the future....”  
“ Are you high on bliss?” Mary asked.  
“ No it’s not the bliss! I know that because I started seeing these dreams even before I came here to arrest Joseph!” Maria said.  
“ What... You are kidding right? What kind of dreams were you seeing anyways?” Nick asked.  
“ The end of the world... And it was all my fault. He was blaming me and everyone was dead on the ground. All of you” Maria said while looking at each of them.  
“ If that’s the case, then why didn’t you joined at first?” Mary asked.  
“ Because... Because I was scared... And I didn’t know what to do! I wanted to help you guys but lately the dreams are getting worse as if it’s warning me not to follow this path that I’m taking”.  
The bar was in silence again.

Mary broke the silence “ I... I don’t know what to say deputy. The Eden’s Gate have caused us so much pain. I promised my dad not to join them... I... I have to think about this”.  
“ I understand Mary. What I am asking is not a simple thing and I know that a lot of people hate peggies here. But I just want people to see, to consider other option. I’m really trying to create peace here.  
“ It’s good that you are trying to bring peace. It’s admirable” Jerome said and sighed “ But I don’t know deputy. We have to think about this. I can’t just say yes, we all have to come to an agreement”.  
Nick turned to Maria “ You have to talk with the other’s too. I don’t think Jess is gonna like it... or Grace”.  
“ Yeah, I know” Maria said.  
Sharky looked at Maria’s eyes “ Whatever happens Deputy, I’m going to be on your side. Ride or die”.  
“ Ride or die”  
“ Partner I... I’m with you too” Nick said.  
Maria looked shocked but she was happy “ Nick... Thank you. I’m glad to hear that. You are one of my close friends and I know that you hate John more than anything. So hearing this makes me so happy”.  
“ I’m still gonna watch out for John though. I still don’t trust him. But I believe in you partner and I don’t wanna lose my bestfriend” Nick said.  
“ I appreciate that Nick. Now we have to go and talk with the others”  
Maria was standing infront of the other people. She explained the situation to them. There were a lot of shoutings going around the air.  
Maria sighed “ Please everyone, I can’t hear you like that! If anyone wants to say their opinion, do it in order” 

Jess raised her hand “ Hey, quick question but what the fuck?”.  
“ I agree with Jess, what the fuck are you talking about deputy?” Grace asked.  
“ You heard me right. I’m not gonna repeat myself” Maria said.  
“ Do you realize how insane you sound?” Jess asked.  
“ I don’t know about y’all but she didn’t sounded insane to me” Hurk said.  
“ Not now Hurk, this is serious!” Grace said.  
“ I’m serious my dude. Just look at her!” Hurk said and pointed to Maria “ Does she looks insane to you?”. Grace didn’t answered to Hurk.  
“ Well, honey I don’t know what to say. This is a lot to take in” Adelaide said.

“ I know. I wouldn’t asked y’all to take this path with me if I had no other choice. I’m also not going to force anyone to join me. If you want to leave then that’s okay to me. But even if you leave now, know that you will still have a place in my group, if you decide to come back”.  
Hurk turned to Sharky and asked “ Cousin are you joing her too?”  
“ Yeah dude, ride or die” Sharky said.  
“ Okay, I’m in too” Hurk said. Maria smiled to Hurk and thanked him.  
“ Even Nick is following you?” Adelaide asked.  
“ I’m not leaving my partner behind” Nick said.  
Adelaide looked shocked “ Goddamn, that’s something. I guess I’ll join as well”.

Maria looked both to Jess and Grace. “ I can’t believe you guys are submitting to those cult freaks” Jess said.  
“ We are not submitting to anyone Jess. There is something bigger going on here, stop being so petty!” Sharky said.  
“ Shut the fuck up Sharky!” Jess shouted.  
“ Enough!” Maria silenced both of them. “ Look I get it. I wasn’t expecting both of you to join me anyways. So please, let’s not fight”.  
“ I.... I need to go” Grace said and left. Jess also walked away but before leaving she stopped and said “ Dutch was wrong about you”.  
“ Well, I guess it could have been worse” Sharky said.

Maria sighed deeply. The others also left the bar. Nick left the group to tell the news to Kim. Sharky and Maria were standing alone.  
“ You did good there dep. Don’t worry about Jess and Grace” Sharky said.  
“ I just hope that I won’t see them in the opposite side” Maria said. She heard her radio was buzzing.  
“ Shit, I have an explaining to do. Sharky you go out and take some rest. I’ll call you if I need anything”  
“ See you later dep” Sharky and left the bar.

“ What the hell kid! I just heard from Jess that you are taking side with the peggies, are you losing your mind” Dutch shouted over the radio.  
“ Did she told you the reason as well?” Maria asked.  
“ Yeah she did but damn kid, this doesn’t make sense. I rescued you so you could help us, not help them!”  
“ I have my reasons Dutch and I explained them! I know that it’s hard to believe and I’m not going to force you to believe me. So take your time, you don’t have to radio me any longer” .  
“ Kid... shit. I don’t know what to say. Give me some time to think this over. Dutch out”.  
The radio went silent. She still needed to talk with Eli and Whitehorse but she knew that the news were probably already reached out to them. She hoped that things wouldn’t get out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for keeping y'all waiting! I hope y'all enjoyed the new chapter! <3  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria continues with hope county jail and then get her deputy friends back. But not all of the resistance members likes the idea of helping the cult.

Next stop, the hope county jail. Maria was feeling really nervous, but she had to do this.  
“ Hey, don’t worry about it! It won’t be that bad” Sharky said.  
“ Are you sure Sharky? I’m about to tell them to stop attacking and maybe consider joining to them. Do you think it won’t be that bad?” Maria said.  
“ Yeah, it probably won’t. I just tried to calm you down” Sharky said.  
Maria smiled “ I choose this path Sharky, I have to face the consequences”.  
They arrived at the hope county jail. Once they entered, all people started to stare at Maria. They didn’t looked too happy to see her. “ I knew the news would come here soon...” Maria murmured. Then she saw Whitehorse with Virgil and Tracey. Tracey looked furious when she saw Maria.  
“How the fuck you can come here, after all the things that you have done?” she started walking towards Maria, but Whitehorse stopped her “ That’s enough Tracey she didn’t do anything... yet” then he turned his face to Maria “ Care to explain what’s going on Rookie?”. Maria told them about situation.

“ So you are saying is that, you can resolve this situation without any violance, and also Joseph Seed trusts you?” Virgil asked.  
Tracey rolled her eyes “ Bullshit, he is tricking you Rookie and you can’t even see it”.  
“ I don’t know, it might work...” Whitehorse said.  
“ It will work, just trust in me!” Maria said while looking at their faces. Virgil didn’t looked very conviced and Tracey looked really annoyed, meanwhile Whitehorse was still thinking about what Maria just said.  
“ If we have an option to solve this without violance, then I’m okay with it” Whitehorse said.  
“ You can’t be serious!” Tracey shouted.  
“ Not all problems can be solved with bullets Tracey” Whitehorse said.  
“ But what about the other deputies?” Virgil asked. Everyone turned their heads back to Maria.  
“ I asked Joseph to release them and if I can get the support of everyone, he will order to release them”.

“ Well that’s all good but are you sure you are gonna get everyone’s support? Even if you get fall’s end our support, there is still whitetails and they will never support the eden’s gate” Whitehorse said.  
“ Eli trusts me, I’m hoping that he will try to understand” Maria said.  
“ We need some time to think this over” Virgil said.  
“ No way we are gonna support them!” Tracey shouted.  
“ Tracey, just try to see the bigger picture here! If there is chance that we can do this without violance, we should take that chance. Otherwise, innocent people are gonna die” Whitehorse said. Tracey went outside.  
“ I’ll talk with her” Virgil said and followed her.  
“ Maria, are you sure this is the best choice?” Whitehorse asked.  
“ This our only chance dad” Maria said.  
Whitehorse sighed deeply “ Well you have work to do. Good luck convicing Eli”.  
“ I’ll see you later dad”.

“ How did it go?” Sharky asked in the car.  
“ Better than I expected. Whitehorse have my back but I’m not sure about Virgil. Tracey definently hated the idea” Maria said.  
“ Well, that only leaves one person, Eli... so what are you gonna do partner?” Nick asked.  
She heard her radio was buzzing. She opened it  
“ Deputy, can you hear me?” It was Eli.  
“ Eli, I was just about to come over to Wolf’s Den....”  
“ Don’t, deputy. We all heard what you have been doing” Eli said.  
“ Wait, Eli...”  
“ Don’t ever come back deputy, for your own safety. If you set foot in wolf’s den, my men will shoot on sight”.  
“ Eli, please don’t do this to me! You have to listen to me!” Maria tried to reason with him.  
“ I shouldn’t have trusted you. Eli out” and then the radio went silent.

“ Shit.... Well that was kinda expected...” Sharky said.  
“ Not now Sharky” Nick kicked Sharky’s leg.  
Maria sighed deeply. She knew that it was going to be near impossible to support her. But she thought at least he would hear her out.  
“ What are we gonna do now partner?” Nick asked.  
“ I... don’t know. I have to speak with Joseph...” She radioed Joseph “ It’s me, Maria. I have news for you”.  
“ Go ahead Maria, I’m listening”.  
Maria sighed “ I... They are conflicted about what I told them. At least some of them. People at Fall’s End and Hope County Jail will think about my offer. I know that Whitehorse has my back. And Whitetail won’t be making deals. Eli just radioed to me and told me not to come back”.  
“ Well, it’s something. We are making some progress”  
“ Will you let my friends go now?”  
“ Yes, I will... You should come and pick them up”  
“ Wait, that’s it?”  
“ I trust you Maria. The moment I first saw you, I knew that you wouldn’t let me down. Come back to where it all started”  
“ Thank you father, I’ll be there soon” then she turned down the radio.  
“ That was... easy... “ Sharky said.  
“ He already agreed to release them when we first talked” Maria said.  
“ Yeah but why, isn’t it strange that he is doing all of this without asking anythig in return?” Nick asked.  
“ I’m helping them” Maria said then added “Though you have a point. I don’t know why Joseph is trusting me almost blindly, maybe he knows that I won’t turn my back on him now”.  
“ You really won’t?” Sharky asked.  
“ No. I made a promise”.

They were finally reached to compound and were walking towards the church, Nick and Sharky was following Maria behind her. Joseph, John, Jacob and Faith were waiting for them with Hudson, Pratt and Burke. Burke seemed to be free from the bliss. Hudson and Pratt looked okay as well.  
“ You can take them” Joseph said. With that John freed Hudson, Jacob freed Pratt and Faith freed Burke. Hudson immediately ran to Maria and hugged her “ Oh my god Rookie, what have you done? How did you do convice them to release us?” Pratt and Burke followed them.  
“ Can we leave now, are we actually free?” Pratt asked.  
“ You have a lot to answer Rookie” Burke said.  
“ Maria here, made a bargain with us” John said.

Hudson break the hug “What does that mean? What did you do Rook?”.  
“ I’m going to help them out... I’m with them now” Maria said.  
“ What! Are you out of your mind Rook? You have your orders, you can’t just do that!” Burke shouted.  
“ Look I’m trying to bring peace here, I don’t care about the orders! If I didn’t made that deal y’all would still be held prisoners and god knows what would happen” Maria said.  
“ Rook, you don’t know them, you don’t know what they are like, they are evil, you can’t do this” Hudson said.  
“ Please just trust in me, I’m going to solve this without violance” Maria said then added “ Not all problems can be solved with bullets, right Burke?”  
Burke didn’t say anything.  
“ Hey Nick, can you do me a favor and bring all of them to hope county jail? You can go with him Sharky, I need to talk with Joseph alone”.  
“ Yeah sure partner” Nick said and they left the compound.

“ What are we going to about the Whitetail’s?” Maria asked.  
“ It’s easy or was easy if you didn’t stopped the training” Jacob said.  
“ Even if I went with the training, it wouldn’t matter Jacob. If they see me near wolf’s den, they will kill me” she sighed “ I need to talk with Eli, I don’t want to be enemies with him”.  
“ It seems like he already made his decision though, he is very stubborn” Jacob said.  
“ You mean, like you?” Maria asked.  
Jacob looked annoyed “ Yeah I guess like me” .  
“ We just have to wait for the other ones decision now. At least one of them will support us” Maria said.  
“ Meanwhile, we will gather more people for the cause” John said.  
“ Oh about that, can we just not abduct people from their homes?” Maria asked.

Everyone looked at Maria. “ I mean, it’s just a suggestion....”  
“ We have to save them, whatever they like it or don’t” Joseph said.  
“ Yeah but, you can’t save everyone...” Maria said.  
Joseph didn’t said anything, John sighed deeply and Faith looked concerned. Jacob just rolled his eyes.  
“ Look, they are scared okay? And it doesn’t help that you guys take people without their free will. What we need to do is that show them that we are here to save them and not harm them. The things that ya’ll are doing; the torture, the drugs and the conditioning to kill others is not helping” Maria said.  
“ We?” Jacob asked “ You just came and joined us like a day ago and suddenly it’s “we” ?”  
“ I... I didn’t mean to...” Maria didn’t know what to say.  
“ She is right” Joseph said. Everyone looked shocked, including Maria. He added “ I didn’t wanted things to go violent. I was just trying to protect my family”. No one could say antything.

“ It ends now. The bliss production, the trials and the confessions”.  
John, Faith and Jacob started arguing. They all tried to justify why they needed all those things.  
“ Enough!” Joseph shut them. “ All of you have gone too far. I’m very disappointed with each and every one of you”.  
“ But....” John tried to say something but Joseph shut him up again “ Especially with you John! Your sin have been causing damage to this project for far too long”. John escaped from Joseph’s gaze and didn’t say anything.  
“ Now, go and start doing what I asked. If you don’t do what I asked....” Joseph looked at each of them “ The gate’s of eden will be shut to you”. The three of them shake their head and left the church.

Maria was still looking shocked “ I wasn’t expecting that....”  
“ I was waiting for the right moment. You gave me the right moment Maria, I should thank you”.  
“ Wait, you were planning to this?” Maria asked.  
“ Yes. I knew that things were getting out of hand. I shouldn’t have gave them too much power. But thanks to you, I can do the right thing” Joseph said.  
“ Well, you know you could have done the right thing earlier...” Maria said.  
“ You are right Maria, I should have done it earlier but I had hope and I believed in them” Joseph said then gazed on Maria’s face “ I believe that you can change them. I have seen it in my vision, you are the one that is going to bring this family together”.

“ Me? How am I gonna do that?” Maria asked.  
“ With love. I already know that you have feelings for John” Joseph said.  
Maria tried to say something but Joseph was looking at her with a smirk on his face.  
Maria gave up and said “ Okay! Okay, maybe I have some sort of... emotions for him”.  
“ That’s great Maria, I’m glad that you have those emotions towards my brother John. He definently deserves and needs more love” then he added “ You should try to become friends with Faith and Jacob”.  
“ Me? Friends with Jacob? I think he left hating me even more...”  
“ You have to show him your worth, I know that he will start liking you.”  
“Right.... I should get going, there are too much to do” Maria said. While walking Joseph said “ Listen yo your heart Maria, you’ll know what to do”

Maria returned to hope county jail. She entered inside and found hudson, pratt and burke there safe with Nick and Sharky. Whitehorse, Virgil and Tracey was also with them.  
“Welcome back Rookie. I can’t belive you actually get our people back” Whitehorse said.  
“ I told you to trust me dad” Maria said.  
Tracey looked really confused “ I just heard reports about the cult stopping the bliss production! What the hell is going on rook? Did you have an influence on this?”  
“ Let’s say that I had a talk with Joseph...” Maria said.  
“ How? This is amazing! How did you do it Rook?” Virgil asked.  
“ It seems like Joseph already had some doubts on his heralds. I just encouraged him” Maria said.  
“ Goddamn rook, I don’t know what to say. This is.... wow” Tracey said.  
“ Wait, you said “heralds” so it’s just not Faith?” Whitehorse asked.  
Maria heard her radio buzzing, she opened it “ Hello?”  
“ Deputy, I don’t know what you did but I heard reports that Jacob is releasing our soldiers. I’m sprry about earlier, I shouldn’t have shouted like that. If you have time, please come back to Wolf’s Den and let us talk about what the hell is going on” Eli said.  
“ I’ll be there soon Eli. Maria out” she closed her radio.

“ I don’t know what to say rookie... You actually did it...” Whitehorse said. Everyone in room couldn’t believe what they just heard.  
“ That also means John stopped his confessions and stealing our things, right partner?” Nick asked.  
“ Yeah partner” Maria said.  
Virgil looked both at Tracey and Whitehorse, they nod their head and then turned his head back to Maria “ You can tell Joseph that he has our support. If you think that the world is going to end rook, then we will get ready for it”  
“ You better be right rook” Tracey said.  
“ Even if she isn’t right, we solved this without any violance. That’s enough for me” Whitehorse said.

Maria went outside, she needed take some air. Everything was going great so far, hearing Eli’s voice again gave her some hope. She had some doubts though, it was going easy. She had some bad feelings but she tried not to think about it. She decided to take a walk and clear her head and maybe go out for fishing even though it was dark outside. While walking she saw a couple resistance members, they started blocking her way. Maria looked confused and tried to find a way through the resistance members but they didn’t let her walk away.  
“ Okay what the hell is going? Can I pass?” Maria finally asked.  
“ I’m sorry deputy, but you are not going to pass” one of them said.  
Maria, even more confused asked again “What do you mean?”. She felt something hitting her head and after that she fell down and everything went to dark.

“ Hey, where is rookie? She went outside for some fresh air but she haven’t come back yet...” Whitehorse asked.  
“ She might went to fishing? She does that when she feels down” Nick said.  
“ At this hour?” Tracey asked. She didn’t looked conviced “ I’ll try to radio her” she opened her readio and tried calling her but she didn’t get any response “ I don’t like this, something must is not right. She would have answered with a hearbeat”.  
“ Do you think the cult took her?” Virgil asked.  
“ After releasing my deputies? That doesn’t make any sense” Whitehorse said.  
“ But then what could have happened? You don’t think that... some of the resistance members would abduct her?” Virgil asked. The room went quiet.  
After a few moments later “ That might be what happened to her” Whitehorse said.  
“ No fucking way. Come on, we are talking about resistance here?” Sharky said.  
“ I mean, it could be possible. Not all of us were happy what rook told us at first. Not everyone was happy with the idea to help the cult. Maybe some of them wanted to see her gone” Tracey said.

“ Well there is only one thing to do now” Whitehorse said and opened his radio “ This is Whitehorse to Joseph Seed, do you copy? Something happened to our Rookie and we can’t find her or contact her, do you know her location?”  
“ No, I haven’t spoken to her since she left the compound. Why are you asking? What happened to her? I thought she was going to come there to talk with you”  
“ Like I said we don’t know what happened. She was here earlier and we did talked. After that she went outside and we didn’t heard anything from her ever since. Her radio went silent”  
“ I assure you, we didn’t do anything to her! I assure you my people aren’t involve with this!”  
“ I know, it doesn’t seem right after what you have done... That leaves the resistance but I don’t want to think they had something to do with this”  
“ I’ll find her, I promise you that”  
“ We are also going to search for her. If you find anything let us know. Whitehorse out”. He sighed deeply “ Goddamnit, when you thought everything was going fine and easy....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo I hope y'all enjoyed the new chapter! I'm really curious to know what y'all are thinking about the story so far! ^^  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :) <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria wakes up in an dark place. There is nothing she can do there so she waits for someone to find her. Jacob will send someone special to find her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maria was just running away. Without thinking, without looking anywhere else, just running. Her legs started hurting but she didn’t cared, she just ran. Finally she collapsed at a corner in back alley. She started crying. She didn’t had anyone else, she didn’t know where to go or what to do.  
“He deserved it, he deserved it” she started murmuring. She stayed there for what it felt like months, but only 3 days passed when Whitehorse found her.  
“ Hey kid, are you okay?” Whitehorse asked. He crouched infront of her and looked at her face. Nancy was standing next to him “ Is that... “  
“ Yep that’s her”. Maria didn’t wanted to look at them. She didn’t felt bad but still she didn’t want to get punished for what she had done.  
“ I had to do it” the words come out of Maria’s mouth.  
“ What are you talking about?” Whitehorse asked.  
“ I did it....” Maria said. She wasn’t feeling so good. She couldn’t sleep and didn’t eat anything for a long time.  
“ You didn’t do anything Maria, we already found your father’s murderer” Whitehorse said.  
“ But...” Maria tried to say something but Whitehorse shut her mouth. He took a napkin and wiped Maria’s face and hands.  
“ You must be hungry. We have to change your clothes as well” Whitehorse said.   
Maria looked confused “ Why are you helping me?” she asked.  
“ Why wouldn’t I help you? You are a kid that needs helping” Whitehorse said. Maria started crying again. Whitehorse hugged her and said “ It’s gonna be fine kid, no one is gonna hurt you anymore”.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria woke up in a dark place. She couldn’t see around her.  
“ Anyone there? Hello?”. There was no answer. She tried to stand up but she immediately fell down. She looked down and saw her hand were tied up to a pipe.   
“ Great, can I just not tied up once in my life?”. She looked around and tried to find something. Unfortunately, there was nothing around her that she could use to cut the tie. She wondered if her abducters would come back or if they decided to leave her here to die.  
“ Dad will look for me... I know he will... “.

“ Can you find her?” Joseph asked to Jacob.  
Jacob nod his head “ Yeah, I can find her. But are you gonna tell me what actually happened?”   
“ We don’t know. Someone got her, might be some of the resistance members”   
“ Could be Eli. He wasn’t too happy about her decision”   
“ That might be true. We will find out once we find Maria”.  
One of Jacob’s chosen came inside, he was really huge and almost looked like a monster.  
“ Volk, I need you to find the deputy for me” Jacob said then he gave him Maria’s jacket. Volk sniffed the scent then nod his head. He immediately left the room. Jacob turned his head back to Joseph “ Don’t worry brother, we will get our deputy soon”.

Volk started running. The scent was familiar, he remembered it. He remembered seeing the deputy in one of the cages. He felt really bad seeing her there because she seemed nice to him. When she was in the cage, she would ask questions to him. Volk, who didn’t talked very much, tried to talk with her even though all he could say were small words. She didn’t mind it though, she was curious about him, Volk could see it. Jacob would get angry sometimes when he saw him talking with the deputy so he would avoid responding. Even though he was loyal to Jacob and loved him very much, she enjoyed the small talk that he had with the deputy. He never had any real friends before so it felt like deputy and him became friends.   
He ran and ran. It was getting difficult to find her scent but he had to find her, it was his mission and he didn’t wanted anything bad happening to the deputy. After few hours, he came across to, what seemed to be an abandoned house. He looked around the house and saw a bunker next to it. He opened the bunker door and went inside. He looked around and saw Maria sitting on the floor, tied up. He ran towards her and tried to wake her up. Maria opened her eyes and saw Volk standing infornt of her, he looked concerned.

“ Volk? Did Jacob send you?” Maria asked. Volk nod his head and took a knife from his belt to cut the tie that is holding deputy. Maria saw a couple of people coming inside and they looked like the resistance members that got her in the first place. “ Volk behind you!” she shouted but it was too late. One of them already hit his head really hard and he immediately fainted. The resistance member that hit him, tied Volk next to her.  
“ Why are you doing this?” Maria asked.  
“ You betrayed us deputy. So you are going to die here” the resistance member said and left the bunker with others.  
After few minutes, Volk opened his eyes and realized he was tied next to the deputy.  
“ I’m sorry Volk, this is all my fault” Maria said.  
“ No” Volk said. He looked hurt, he looked as if he failed Jacob.   
“ I’m sure Jacob will come for us. It seemed like he really cares about you”.  
Volk nod his head. They started talking about some topics and tried to stay busy while waiting someone to come and save them.

“ Jacob it has been 10 hours! 10 hours and your chosen haven’t came back with the deputy yet!” John shouted.  
“ Give him some time! He is the best I have, you know this!” Jacob said.   
John started walking up and down, he looked really stressed “What if something happened to him? What if he is also captured?”  
“It does seem strange that it would take him this long to find the deputy? Did you try to contact with him Jacob?” Joseph asked.  
“ I... did. He didn’t responded to me” Jacob said.  
“ And you didn’t told us about that? What the hell is wrong with you Jacob?!” John shouted.  
“ Listen, I trust him okay! I thought something must have happened to his radio!”.  
John sighed deeply.  
“ Jacob, I know that you have faith in your choosens and that’s a good thing. But you should have told us about that” Joseph said.

“ I will look for them” Jacob said.   
“ I’m gonna come with you!” John said.  
Jacob looked confused “ Are you sure brother? You are not exactly the type....” .  
“ Fuck you Jacob! You fucked up everything and now you are gonna talk?”  
“ Fine, I might need someone watching my back anyways. But don’t whine while we are searching for them, I need to focus”.  
John didn’t say anything and then both of them left to search for Maria and Volk.  
Faith looked concerned “ Are they gonna be okay?”.  
“ Hopefully”

“ So brother, are you gonna tell me when you started having feelings for our deputy?” Jacob said with a smirk.  
“ Now is not the time Jacob!” John said.  
“ Come on now, I’m trying to take your mind off from what might have happened to the deputy”.   
“ I wasn’t even thinking about that, but I do now, thank you brother”.  
Jacob chuckled “ You are welcome brother”.  
John sighed deeply “ Do you even care? Maybe not for Maria but don’t you care about Volk? Something might have happened to him as well!”.  
“ Don’t worry about him. They can’t hurt him”.  
“ Don’t be so sure about that. Who knows what happened to them”. John felt really anxious, he didn’t understand why he was falling for the deputy. She was beautiful, he didn’t deny that. She also looked as if she cared... And they were similar too. I guess it made sense. Then he added “ Let’s try to think positive, they will be fine. Right, they will be okay”. Jacob didn’t say anything.

They asked around and looked. Some of the cult members saw Volk and provided directions to them. A few hours later, they found the place that Volk was last seen at. It was an abandoned house. They looked around and didn’t find anyone near. Then they saw a bunker near. Jacob opened the bunker and both of them walked inside. They saw Volk and Deputy laying next to each other. John started walking towards them but Jacob stopped him “ Wait, something is not right” then he pointed to a corner “ Wait there. If someone comes then they will not expect to find you there”. John nod his head and went to the corner that Jacob pointed with his gun ready.   
Jacob approached to Volk and Maria. Volk was the first one to open his eyes.  
“ You okay Volk?” Jacob asked. Volk nod his head, he looked happy to see Jacob. Then Maria opened her eyes “ Jacob, is that you? You have to get out of here, someone will come back to ambush!”   
Jacob heard footsteps coming from his behind. He immediately turned and stopped the bat from hitting his head. John jumped from the corner that he was hiding and shot two of the resistance members, then pointed his gun to the other one that was holding the bat “ Who are you working for? Who did order you to capture deputy?”.

“ No one” the resistance member said.  
“ Bullshit”  
“ I’m telling you the truth, no one is ordered us to capture her. No one has our back anymore, not Virgil and not even Eli”.  
“ He is telling the truth! Before they captured me, I got a radio call from Eli, he wanted to have a talk with me!” Maria said.  
“ So, it’s just the three of you?” John asked.  
“There are more of us! Even if you kill me now, they will come back-“   
“ Okay, that’s enough” John said and shot the resistance member.  
Jacob looked annoyed “ We could have question him!”.  
“ I don’t think he would betray his own people” John said and approached to Maria “ Are you allright?”  
Maria tried to smile “ A little. Water would be nice”.  
John cut the ties around Maria’s and Volk’s wrist and then gave some water to Maria. Maria drank some of it then offered it to Volk. Volk happily drank the water.

John took Maria to his ranch and prepared something to eat for Maria. While John is cooking the meal, Maria talked to Whitehorse to tell him she was allright. Then Maria watched John while he was cooking.   
“ I wouldn’t guessed that you knew how the cook” Maria said.  
“ Oh? And why is that?” John asked.  
“ Uhh, I don’t know, I guess you are not really the type?”   
John, started fake crying “ Oh deputy, you hurt my feelings!”.  
Maria laughed “ I guess you are full of surprises”.  
John put down the meal infront of her “Bon appétit”. Maria looked a bit confused, she never seen a meal like this “ Uhh, John what is this? Wait, nevermind, you are gonna say something that I’m not gonna understand”.  
“ It’s good, try it”   
Maria took a bite and her expression immediately changed “ Holy shit John, this is really good!”.  
John smiled “ I’m glad that you liked it” and he sat next to Maria. Because Maria was so hungry, she was eating the meal a bit fast. John laughed “ Hey, a bit slower Maria? I would rather see you choke on something else”. That comment however almost choked Maria. She drank some water “ Oh my god John!”. Both of them laughed.

“ Yeah, sorry about that, I guess I got hungry”.  
“ It’s all good Maria”.   
After a few minutes later Maria finished eating. “You know, I actually starved longer than this”. John didn’t say anything. “ My dad wouldn’t gave me food sometimes. He would punish me for things that I did were innocent. I wouldn’t eat anything for 7, 10 days. My mom would try to sneak some food to me. After my mom passed away, it got worse”. John took Maria’s chin “ Hey, look at me”. Maria looked at his eyes.  
“ You are here now, alive. Your mother would be so proud of you. I know it’s hard, but try to focus on here, on our mission... on us”   
A tear dropped from her eye “ You are right. Silly me, I don’t know where that came from. I thought I burried it all behind me but.... Sometimes it just comes back”.  
John wiped the tear from her eye and placed a small kiss on her forehead “ I know how you feel. Just know that I’m here for you, if you need to talk”.  
Maria hugged John “ Thank you John, and same goes for you too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo guys, I hope y'all enjoyed the new chapter! Volk belongs to the lovely @stormklinge from tumblr! <3  
> kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
